Tales of Flesh and Blood
by HotPinkRoses
Summary: What would happen if an innocent looking serial killer and a dapper cannibal crossed paths? Follow their grusome, gore filled path of love, hate, and of course murder as they try to find their places in the world. Based of of LillyCrystal's comic of the same name. KLAINE!
1. Meeting Another Monster

**Welcome to my newest Fanfiction, _Tales of Flesh and Blood_! Seeing as this is a gore-filled, killin'!Klaine fic, weak of heart turn away. This story is based off of the lovely LillyCrystal's Deviantart comic which can be found _here_.( lillycrystal. deviantart gallery/ 38281437?offset= 72#/ d3cn4e3) Just remove the spaces. I'll give you the pages I use so that you can read the comic along with the story if you so desire. Without further ado, let us begin.**

**_Pages 1-4_**

"Kurt! Kurt, how did this happen?" I hear him say as I sit on the floor in a pool of blood, staring down at what I had done. Blood. Blood. Everything happened for, because of blood. The red substance that covered my clothes, my face, my hair. My life. _"How _did_ this happen?" _I thought to myself. I thought back to when everything was so simple and easy. I was in public high school, McKinley, living a life without fear. Well, at least without the fear that my homicidal tendencies would be discovered. Yes, I liked to kill people, old news. I used to go on with life as if I didn't cut up bodies on a regular basis. But all that changed when I met...

_Blaine Anderson_.

I had transferred to a private shool, Dalton Academy, because something may or may not have happened in the locker room with Dave Karofsky involving a kiss, a teensey bit of strangulation, and a trip to the E.R. In my defense, I only did it to protect myself from that big, football-playing Neandrathal. Anyway, I transferred and met Blaine. Now you may be thinking, cute gay boy who likes hand holding and shoulder touching= WIN. But you couldn't be further from the truth. That disgusting, dapper douche ruined my life. He was just so perfect. I wasn't surprised when he started getting weird.

Like at my old school, I joined the glee club so that my dad wouldn't get worried that I was pulling out of society. Blaine happened to be the lead soloist, so as the new kid, he took me under his wing. We were in his dorm room looking over songs when I caught him staring at me. Not vacant eyed, lost-in-thought staring, but opened mouthed, crazy-eyed, and (WTF?) drool staring. "Blaine? Why are you looking at me?" I said, raising an eyebrow, prompting him to finish his sentence.

"Oh! Song! That single strand of hair distracts me." He was referring to the hair that fell in the center of my forehead. I shrugged it off. Haters gonna hate, after all. I caught him at it again in gym. Unfourtunately for him, we were in the middle of a game of tennis and he didn't see Wes lob the ball his way. Depsite the fact that he had called "HEADS UP!" at the top of his lungs. So Blaine was straing at me. No big deal. I just figured he liked me. Until there was this little... incident.

"Pavarotti! I got you some glitter!" I sang as I entered my room. And then I saw his cage. "Pavarotti..." I called quietley, hoping in vain that my bird would miraculously appear. But he didn't as I inspected his cage further. The door was open and was that... blood? Blood and feathers, I realized as I heard crunching in the backround. I whirled around as fast as I could. "Oh my..." Blaine, my handsome dapper mentor, was standing there, covered in blood and feathers, just like the cage, with a (dear god) bird leg hanging out of his mouth.

"Blaine... what happened to my bird?" I asked, even though I probably knew most likely what happened to him. Before he could speak, he slurped up the leg and swallowed. He crossed his right arm across his chest, placed his left elbow on it, and cupped his chin in a thoughtful pose. "I'm thinking he flew awaay... yeeeaah." I remained silent as he went on to explain that he needed to be free and that he was a metaphor for me (...). It was painfully obvious that my canary didn't fly away. I was getting worried. This was _not _normal human behavior.

Even after I dismissed that particular incedent, Blaine still continued to weird me out. And trust me, it is hard to freak me out. When I was having beautiful dreams of skinning Rachel and placing the rest of her body in Finn's closet... I wake up to this. Blaine, at whatever-a.m.-in-the-morning, was sprinkling salt. On to my arm. While I slept. Our gazes meet and he immiadiatley freezes. And then his eyes narrow as he tries to look threatening and says. "Go back to sleep. I'm not leaving until you go back to sleep." I knew Blaine wasn't normal at this point. I feared that I would have to get rid of him if things got stranger.

But I wanted to give him a chance. It wasn't like I was normal either. But he crossed the line... I had invited him over to my room to help me pick an outfit that would most definitley impress at Rachel's party, and I was at a loss. I was a mess. I was tired and my shirt was even slipping off my shoulder a little. "I honestly don't know what to wear to Rachel's party. Any ideas?" I asked. Silence. Then I felt hands grab my shoulders. Instantly I turned, only to be centimeters from Blaine's face. "Wha..."

**Probably not anywhere near as good as the comic, but... I tried. :/**

**Review?**


	2. Thoughts of Murder

**Pages 5-10**

And then he crushes our lips together. And I was _enjoying _it. After a few solid minutes of making out, he moves down to nibble at my neck. I grip the table as he pulls me in closer. Suddenly my shirt is gone and I'm lying on the bed, Blaine's mouth firmly attached to my chest. Perhaps I should have seen it coming. Perhaps I should have stopped him... but I didn't. Because I loved him. I didn't care that he ate my bird or that he gave me weird looks. When he kissed me, I was sure that I loved him.

But you know you've crossed the line when you toy with my emotions. You can't just kiss me and then...

_**Try to rip my fucking shoulder off.**_

"BLAINE!" I yelled as he bit into my skin. Fear was my first reaction... I was panicking because he drew blood. "BLAINE! WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME?!" I screamed when he wouldn't let go. The sad thing was... I knew the answer. I just needed to hear it. "You're delicious, Kurt Hummel. I can't take it anymore. I must eat you alive..." he whispered as he pulled away from my shoulder. That was it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. I blanched a bit when he looked right into my face with the manic look of a crazy person, but it was short-lived.

"Oh _heellll_ to the no." I said, holding up a finger. "Back the fuck off." Blaine backed up and I took that as an oppurtunity to continue. "You did NOT just get me all hot and bothered so you could eat me! What kind of bitch move was that?" I asked to his sorrowful, bloodstained face. "Well I..." he began, but I cut him off. "Nuh uh, don't even awswer that." I said, crossing my arms.

"I am so ashamed of you. You are not the same boy I had Kloffee with. I can't even look at you." I lectured. "Kurt, what are you saying? You're talking like you don't even want to be my friend anymore." Blaine said tearfully to my back. I was trying to avoid killing him. I really did love him. "Blaine, I think it would be best if you found someone else to help fulfill both your coffee and animalistic urges." It was for the best. "I'm sorry Blaine, I'm defriending you." I start to walk away, leaving Blaine in stunned silence when he says something that makes me freeze.

"Well... If we're not friends... then I won't have any regrets when I rip you to pieces and fill my stomach with you." ...well, that backfired. My back still turned, I pull out one of my helpfully hidden knives. "Fine... then I won't have any regrets when I make you my leather jacket." I whisper to myself. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Blaine says as he stalks up behind me. Looking back, I place the side of my blade against his cheek, effectively stopping him. He looks down at it in shock. "Kurt... where... how... why...?" he says as I grab his right arm and place the knife more firmly against his neck.

"I'm going to kill you now. So stop talking and let's make this fast." I say as he pales at my words. "K-kill me?" he stutters. "Yes, Blaine, hence the reason I have a blade to your neck." I lay us both back on the bed, my shoulders resting comfortably on the pillows as he says "Y-you won't kill me! You w-wouldn't kill anyone!" I sat back up again, removing my knife from the gash now on Blaine's neck. "Oh please! If I could kill David, I can kill you too." "YOU KILLED DAVID?! Wait, David's dead?" I sigh and lower my knife. "Yes Blaine. Don't you remember the Warbler meeting?"

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

"You all better have order or I'll put this through your heads!" Wes said, brandishing his gavel menacingly. We shut up so that he could start the meeting. "Council member David, please read the notes from the previous meeting." We all looked towards David, only to see him slumped over the table, blood pouring out of his head. "Hmm." Wes said. "Perhaps we didn't discuss anything..." Jeff raised his hand. "Yes, Warbler Jeff." "He's kind of bleeding. And not breathing... I think he's dead." Jeff tried to explain to the clearly oblivious Wes. "How DARE you suggest that. David is my friend, I'd know if he was dead." Wes said, glaring at Jeff. "YOU MOCK US, SIR!" Thad yelled indignantly.

**_-END-_**

"But Wes said..." Blaine says, confused. "Wes was wrong!" I say in frustration. "We don't say things like that here, Kurt." he says sternly. "I'M _TRYING _TO _KILL _YOU!" I scream, returning the blade to his neck. "Why?" he questions, tearing up. "YOU TRIED TO KILL _ME_!" Seriously, I couldn't believe "No I didn't... I only wanted to eat you." I hold my breath, trying to keep from losing it completely, but to no avail. "THAT'S WHAT EATING INVOLVES! IF YOU EAT ME, I DIE! HAS THIS NOT DAWNED ON YOU?!" "No," he says, thinking. I completely deflate. What?

**More to come soon! Thanks for everyone who faved or followed this story! I love having my email cluttered by fanfiction** **emails. Maybe because no one else wants to email me. I wonder why?**


	3. A Thing

**Pages 11-12**

"You have got to be kidding me..." I mutter to myself. "I'm not! I didn't think I was killing you! I was just hungry! When I'm consumed with hunger and lust, I just don't think very well. I certainly didn't expect you to react so violently." Blaine explains, trying to make me understand. "Well, what _did _you expect?" I say, continuing to stare at the confused boy. "I don't know... I didn't plan this far ahead." he blushes, and (if possible) my eyes go wider. I place my blade to my neck. "Excuse me while I kill myself." Of course it was me getting stuck with-

"STOP THAT! I don't want you dead! You're sexy!" Now this confused me further. "You're not going to eat me cause I'm... sexy?" I question, raising an eyebrow. "Well actually, I want to eat you _because _you're sexy." I narrow my eyes and threaten "What if I kill you?" I bring the blade closer to his neck- until he says: "Even more sexy." I could not believe him. "Weren't you scared of me just now?" I ask, blushing. Damn. He stares at me suggestivley as he makes his reply.

"Yes, well, my arousal didn't seem to go down... when I saw you, covered in blood, on this bed, cutting into my neck... Tell me, what were you going to do to me on this bed?" His words send spikes of arousal from before shooting through me. I'm sure you don't want all the gory details, so all you need to know is that there was a lot of nudity... and knives. And blood, and biting. I never did go to Rachel's party.

"You're good... real good. We should make this a thing." I roll over, saying a "'Night, Blaine," to the bloodied, curly haired boy.

Unbeknowst to me, he silently fangirls. "We're a... thing."

**Woo. Really short this time guys. Sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer. That won't be hard seeing as shit's gonna go down next chapter. Woah. Spoiler alert.**


End file.
